This program has three broad goals. The first is the development of new chemistry, (both in terms of strategy as well as specific reactions) to assist in the synthesis of complex target systems. The second is the application of this chemistry to the synthesis of potentially useful anticancer agents. Finally we hope to evaluate, albeit on a qualitative basis some notions as to the mode of action of these substances. Natural products and structure related to natural products provide the focus for our synthetic efforts. Included in the collection of goals on which we will concentrate are: (i) mitomycin K, (ii) FR-900482; (iii) calicheamicin; (iv) dynemycin; (v) bent anthracyclines (for a relatively simple member see SF 2315); (vi) aryl C glycosides (such as gilvocarcin); (vii) adriamycin analogs with sharply modified carbohydrate sectors; (viii) myrocin C; (ix) mamanuthaquinone; (x) pancrastatin; (xi) varacin; and (xii) gelsemine . All except xii have known cytotoxic properties. In addition to pursuing total synthesis and analog synthesis, these studies will be toward gaining an insight into the chemistry of the drug candidate structure. It is anticipated that such studies will help to clarify chemical possibilities which might be of relevance to drug activation. Another area will be that of carbohydrate DNA interactions. Since so many an DNA targeted drugs possess a saccharide as well as an aglycone component, this is a most important question for the design of future drugs of greater selectivity.